Purple and Orange
by Triafics
Summary: On a rainy day, Michael and Freddie stick around in their house as friends. Later in the night, it turns out that Michael wants to be more than just friends to Freddie.


**This is a one chapter fanfic featuring two of my Koopaling OCs. Michael Koopa and Freddie Koopa. Named after Michael Jackson and Freddie Mercury. These two are not related to each other in any way, so this is not an incest fanfic. However, it's still a gay fanfic. I do not plan on making any focusing on Wendy. Ever. Sorry if that sounded a bit sexist. So, enjoy this fanfic!**

It was a heavy rain day in the Koopa Kingdom, meaning some citizens had to stay inside for the day. One of them was Michael Koopa. A lavender colored Drakoopa who's pretty timid and blushes easily to things, but he doesn't blush by default, only when he sees something pretty interesting.

"What a day, heavy rain. No one can come over unless they have a raincoat." Michael said

And luckily enough, someone did come! Without a raincoat, impressingly.

"Thank god for water resistant phones." Freddie walked into Michael's house.

"Hey, Freddie! It's a beau- no it's not." Michael realized what he was about to say and stopped there.

Freddie was listening to Queen music with his headphones on and didn't realize Michael was trying to speak to him.

Michael tapped Freddie's shoulder, making Freddie take off his headphones.

"Yeah?" Freddie asked.

"Uhm, nothing really." Michael blushed, of course. "Just wanted to ask you something, but kinda forgot what I wanted to ask you."

"You'll remember in the future, Michael." Freddie's fire orange eyes slightly glared at Michael for a second.

Meanwhile, Michael and Freddie were in the living room watching TV.

"In other news, a new gay nightclub has opened up in this kingdom. Drakoopa's Landing. Literally everyone there's a Drakoopa, but some staff are Goombas, Shy Guys, you name it. A dance competition will take place in celebration of the grand opening, but you do have to be 18 or older to enter, of course. So, at 10:30 PM, the competition will start." The news Koopa explained a new nightclub exclusive to Drakoopas.

Michael seemed interested as his blush was a bright pink.

"You're not actually considering going there, are you, Michael?" Freddie asked, concerned.

"Wha? Uh, no! No… maybe." Michael replied.

Freddie kept listening to his Queen songs.

" _Weirdly enough, this guy does make me feel… something. Should I confess it to him tonight?_ " Michael thought about his potential love interest with Freddie.

"Michael, can you hand me the remote?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, uhm… sure!" Michael passed the remote to Freddie who changed it to a weather channel.

The screen displayed heavy rain going from 2:20 PM to 3:15 PM.

"Alright, so it'll stop raining in a couple minutes. Thank fuck, honestly." Freddie sighed.

"U-uh, Freddie?" Michael blushed; trying to ask a question.

"Yeah, what is it, Michael?"

"Uhm… have you ever had a love interest back then?"

"Not really. Well, there was this one guy named Alice, he seemed like a nice guy, but we broke up." Freddie looked down remembering Alice Koopa.

"Aww, that's pretty sad…" Michael replied.

"Wait. Why are you asking this?" Freddie asked. Michael blushed in response.

"J-just asking…" Michael backed away.

"Well, OK." Freddie responded suspiciously.

Freddie went to the guest room and decided to take a little nap, leaving Michael to think.

" _W-what am I gonna do to confess my love to him…? Just come up with an idea, Michael!_ " Michael thought.

A few hours later, Freddie woke up from his nap, but found Michael next to him in bed.

"Michael?" Freddie asked, confusedly.

"Hi, Freddie… uhh…" Michael was trying to adjust to the situation.

"What are you doing in here, Michael? Were you trying to sleep in with me?"

"Kinda… but, I just wanted to say something."

"Hmm? What is it?" Freddie tilted his head.

"I… I… I think I may be in love with you." Michael blushed a hot pink upon saying that.

"Really? You might be in love with me?"

"W-why else did I invite you…?"

"I kinda knew you'd say that." Freddie chuckled.

"Huh?"

"I knew the signs either way. How you kept blushing around me, asking about love interests, I knew. And, I'm gonna be honest, I think you're pretty cute."

"Freddie…" Michael smiled and blushed.

"Your cute little voice, the way you look sometimes, and let's not forget to mention those little expressions you make when you're being a cute Koopa." Freddie accepted the confession like it was just normal.

"T-thanks, Freddie. I love you." Michael approached the fire orange Drakoopa.

"And I love you too, Michael." Freddie hugged Michael as his lavender eyes stared into Freddie's.

Both of them began to kiss each other. Slowly but surely, the kiss would become more passionate, making Michael whimper softly.

Freddie pushed Michael onto the bed and lied on top of him, continuing the kiss.

Freddie pulled away to see Michael's tomato red face.  
"F-F-Freddie…" Michael's rod was starting to stick out of his slit. Freddie noticed this, but disregarded it as he wanted to do something else other than stroking Michael.

"Have you had something up your hole before, Michael?"

"A couple times…"

"Can I finger your hole? I will be pretty calm." Freddie's fingers slowly approached Michael's asshole; waiting for a response.

"G-go ahead…" Michael agreed to let Freddie finger him.

Freddie licked his fingers, lubricating them, then stuck his middle finger into Michael.

Michael softly whined as he felt Freddie's finger enter him. "Freddie… this feels amazing… put in another one, please…"

Freddie inserted his ring finger and went just a bit deeper. Michael's whining turned more into moaning as this happened.

While this was happening, Freddie was beginning to become erect himself. Freddie took his fingers out, leaving Michael sad.

"Why did you stop…?" Michael pouted.

"I wanna be inside you for real now. Not my fingers, not my tongue, but my cock."

Michael cheered up as he heard him. "Can I get into position first?"

"Sure, which one?" Freddie asked.

"Uhh, I kinda wanna ride you…"

"Well, you got it. I can't wait to hear what you'll sound like." Freddie got on his back, making his 9 inch member stand upright. Michael got up from his back and crawled over to Freddie and positioned his tailhole behind Freddie's rod.

"Are you nervous?"

"N-no…"

"Alright, just making sure."

Michael slowly lowered himself down onto Freddie's tip, then making it slide in deeply.

"U-uhhn… oh my god…" Michael whispered.

"Does it feel good so far?"

"Yes… it feels so good…" Michael whimpered as he started to slowly ride Freddie's dick.

"Freddie, I love you so much… I want you so badly now… please, make me yours…" Michael moaned and rode faster.

Freddie grasped Michael's hands and held them for a long time, slowly beginning to thrust into the lavender Koopa.

"Freddie, please fuck me… fuck me harder…" Michael stared into Freddie's eyes, his owns half shut.

Freddie obliged and sped up his thrusts, sending more pleasure to Michael.

Michael began to moan louder and louder. "You make cute noises, honestly." Freddie admired the high pitched moaning from his lover.

"T-thanks… oh, fuck…!" Michael replied.

Freddie's thrusting hit Michael's prostate most of the time. And the fact that Michael could take the entire rod made it better.

"Freddie, fuck me harder…! I w-wanna be y-your only lover, a-and I promise t-to never leave you!~"

"That's a promise?"

"Y-yes!"

"Heh, that a boy." Freddie thrusted his rod into Michael's tailhole very fastly now. Michael tried to keep his eyes open to focus on his partner, but failed because of the pleasure being delivered to him.

"F-fuck! Freddie, it feels s-so good! A-ahh!~" Michael shouted.

"Michael, I love your noises… they're just so adorable, especially when I rapidly jab your prostate…"

"Nnph! T-tha- Ahh!" Michael's pleasured noises replaced his regular wording.

"Oh god, Michael… I'm gonna cum…" Freddie said, but Michael couldn't reply with words, only moans and screams.

"Fuck! I'm-" Freddie thrusted one last time into Michael and shot his seed into him. Michael let out one final cry out as he released his sperm onto Freddie, coating him in cum.

Both Drakoopas were panting really hard, and Michael got off of Freddie's member, letting his cum leak out of his tailhole.

Michael laid next to Freddie and kissed his cheek.

"T-t-thank you, Freddie…" Michael moaned.

"No problem, Michael. Just remember that I'll always be here for you. Understand?"

"Mhm…"

"Good. We're gonna need to clean off, though." Freddie suggested that they both take a shower.

"Well, we're showering together, Freddie… I wanna be around you more often now…"

"Hehe… I love you, Michael."

"I love you too, Freddie…"

Michael and Freddie got up and walked to the shower, although Michael walked more quivery. Freddie helped Michael to the shower.

Freddie turned the warm water on, and kissed Michael before turning the shower on.

"I'll never leave you, Michael." Freddie hugged Michael while the warm water was being sprayed onto them, cleaning off the sperm.

 **I hope you enjoyed my first OC fanfiction. More stories on Michael Koopa will be coming very soon. Adios, readers!**

 **-Trianious**


End file.
